


Nostalgia | Taewon

by orphan_account



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You're so pretty."Taeyang hovers over him, eyes covered with the wet mop of hair atop his head. His eyes are glimmering from the small amount of light streaming in through the small window, the moon making him glow just that bit more.Dawon thinks he looks perfect like this, simply because it's his sun that he is looking at.
Relationships: Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon/Yoo Taeyang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Nostalgia | Taewon

"You're so pretty."

Taeyang hovers over him, eyes covered with the wet mop of hair atop his head. His eyes are glimmering from the small amount of light streaming in through the small window, the moon making him glow just that bit more.

Dawon thinks he looks perfect like this, simply because it's his sun that he is looking at.

He doesn't need to say it, because Taeyang can always tell what he's thinking. And Dawon knows that he's caught him from the shy smile on his lips

"I think I love you." His voice comes out like a whisper, with nervous breaths fanning Dawon's face, and the older boy pauses for a moment.

His breathing stops, and he gulps, hands blindly finding Taeyang's waist in the dark.

"We can't." It's not a 'you', not an 'i'm sorry' , and with that Taeyang can tell that what he feels is not one sided. Dawon takes in a deep breath, fingers rubbing circles into the soft skin on Taeyang's hips. "But I really want to."

"It's whatever you want it to be. I'll be anything for you," Taeyang whispers, though secretly he wants Dawon to say yes. He wonders if it can even be called a secret, with how obvious he looks at dawon as though he put the starts in the sky. He leans down, staring deeply into Dawon's shining eyes.

It's this boy right here that he has wanted all his life.

Dawon presses one hand into the back of Taeyang's head, gently guiding him down so that their lips meet.

Taeyang tastes of cinnamon and warmth, and Dawon parts his lip more, begging to be closer to him.

He holds him so gently, as if he's afraid he'll break, and Taeyang loves every minute of it, moving his lips along with Dawon's.

This is just the beginning. Dawon being so careful with him, treating him so delicately. Taeyang wants to bring his playful side out, wants to kiss his smug smile off his face, wants to be the only one who can control him.

Only Taeyang has the ability to do it, only he can calm Dawon down to his deepest desires. Taeyang was made for him.

An extraordinary being may have put the stars and moon in the sky, but it was Taeyang who brought the light to his world. It's Taeyang who is his everything, all that he dreams about.

When the older boy moves away, Taeyang is grateful that he has the breathing of a dancer, and he uses the last of his oxygen to press little kisses of love down Dawon's neck.

"I want you to be mine." Dawon whispers, voice slightly shaky from their kiss. "I want to be completely enveloped by you. Taeyang, I want to give you the world."

"You are my world." Taeyang mumbles, coming back up to look at him. "Will you let me have you?"

Dawon's chest shivers at the words, and he smiles so innocently at him that Taeyang wonders if he's seen an angel. The warmth of his comforting hands seeps through his white t-shirt, and Taeyang forgets what it's even like to be cold.

"Did you think I didn't belong to you all this time?"

Taeyang's lips turn up into a loving smile, and his chest burns with joy as he leans down, only to stop when they hear the door opening.

His legs move faster than his head, and he quickly stands up, leaving Dawon on the floor. He wipes his mouth and turns to face the door.

"Taeyang, Dawon, the lights went out in about half the practice rooms. They're fixing them tomorrow, so for now we're supposed to just go home." Inseong warns them, frowning when he sees Dawon on the floor. "Did you fall?"

Taeyang's eyes meet Dawon's and he seems to he pleading, eyes full of hope and love. Taeyang turns to look at Inseong and his heart races, his lips quivering with anxiety.

He can't tell him. He can't do this. He can't like men.

His family would be so disappointed.

"He did." 

Like that, the moment is broken. Anything that they had is lost.

Taeyang turns to look at him, heart dropping when he sees Dawon sit up and turn away from him. His hand itches to reach out, but his body is frozen. He thinks it through, mind going a million miles an hour.

By the time he reaches out for him, lips parting to speak, Dawon is already standing.

He walks towards Inseong who stares at his legs in concern.

"Oh Dawon, you're crying. Was it really that bad?"

Dawon shakes his head, keeping his head low as they walk out of the practice room, leaving Taeyang in the dark.

When the door closes, he crouches down to floor, lips parting to let out a sob.


End file.
